hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Uvogin
Uvogin (ウボォーギン, Ubōgin?) is the strongest physical fighter in the Phantom Troupe. Like all of the Troupe, Uvogin never hesitates to kill and particularly enjoys combat against skilled opponents. Although he prefers to fight alone, Uvogin becomes stronger when fighting with a partner because he fights better when there is someone else to protect (although he would never admit this). Seeking revenge on Kurapika for capturing him after his battle with the Shadow Beasts, Uvogin tracked Kurapika to the hotel where Neon Nostrade and the rest of her bodyguards were staying. They fought one-on-one in a small canyon on the outskirts of Yorknew City. Kurapika eventually captures Uvogin with his Chain Jail, and questions him about the location and abilities of the other Phantom Troupe members. Uvogin refuses to answer any questions, only telling Kurapika, "Kill me." Finally, Kurapika pierced Uvogin's chest with the Judgement Chain ability, giving Uvogin the condition that he must answer all questions truthfully. Kurapika once again asks Uvogin the location of the other Troupe members, to which Uvogin only smiles and tells him to go to hell you bastard. Kurapika's Judgement Chain pierces Uvogin's heart, instantly killing him. Uvogin is buried in an unmarked grave at the site of their battle. He was is the fromer eleventh member of the Troupe. Uvogin is voiced by Eiji Takemoto. Background Uvogin is one of the original members along with Feitan, Machi, Franklin, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Chrollo are first the Troupe that come from the Meteor City/Shooting Star City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. It is also stated in manga and anime that original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the Meteor born people of Shooting Star. Why the Troupe left the city is a mistery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Nen abilities Uvogin is in the Enhancement category, his most powerful attck is call the Big Bang Impact. He is the most powerful of the Phantom Troupe, in terms of physical power. The Big Bang Impact is very similar to Gon's Rock punch. He Focuses his arua in a fist by using Ko then releases the punch. It is very powerful and can kill a shadow beast in one strike. Besides that, he is so strong, direct hits from bullets, sniper bullets, and even anti-tank rockets will do no visible damage to him. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, nen (ki-like energy), Ubogin is an enhancer and can greatly increase his physical attack and defense, and is best suited for close-melee combat, becomes stronger when fighting with a partner as he has someone to protect (although he doesn't like to admit it), can shout extremely loudly (Ubogin's booming voice can shatter eardrums) Weaknesses: Very reckless Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Characters